


It's okay baby, I've got you

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin is lonely and stressed, missing his boyfriend who is studying abroad. Thank god for phones though.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	It's okay baby, I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Go Team Sorcerers!
> 
> This is unbetaed again :)

Long distance dating was hard. Of course Merlin knew it would be hard, everybody had told him so after all, but it was even harder than he had expected it to be. 

He knew it was only for a few months, soon enough Arthur would be back from his semester in Australia of all places, and they would be reunited and back in their little flat off campus. And it wasn't as if he wasn't busy enough to keep him occupied so he couldn’t miss his boyfriend every second of every day. But that was just another part of the problem, Merlin's busy schedule at university, work and the unpaid internship he was currently suffering through made it hard to catch Arthur every day, especially when several thousand kilometers and a nine hours time difference separated them. 

Merlin really wished he didn't have to do this stupid internship for his degree, otherwise he would have been able to visit Arthur. The guy he was the intern of was a total snob and asshole. Merlin remembered thinking the same of Arthur when they had first met several semesters ago but he was pretty sure he wouldn't learn to love Aredian. 

Now Merlin was finally home, way too late for his liking, and exhausted as hell. He looked at the clock, it was just past 10 PM, and wondered if he could stay awake long enough to call Arthur when he woke up. The decision was taken from his hands when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. 

"Why are you up already?" he asked his boyfriend instead of a greeting. 

"Hello to you too," Arthur chuckled. "I decided to get up early so I could actually talk to you before you fall asleep. I was talking to Morgana yesterday and she mentioned how stressed you are. Is Aredian really such a dick?" 

Arthur was the one who had suggested the internship with Aredian, who was an old acquaintance of Arthur's father Uther. 

"He really is. Plus it's been really busy at work and I have a huge paper due on the weekend," Merlin explained. Just talking to Arthur, complaining a little bit, made him feel better. 

"You need to destress Merlin," Arthur said, once Merlin told him more about what was going on at the internship. 

"I know, it's just hard when you aren't around to help me." 

"Shouldn't it be hard when I'm there to help?" 

It took Merlin a second too long to get what Arthur was teasing him about before he huffed: "That's not what I meant and you know it." 

"I know, but it does always help you to relax."

Merlin could hear the smugness in his voice and was sure his boyfriend was smirking, even without seeing him. 

"Maybe, but you are not here so…" 

"But my voice is baby." 

That caught Merlin's attention. It wasn't often that Arthur called him that and it was usually only when they were making love. 

"Arthur," he whispered. 

"It's OK baby. I've got you. I'm going to take such good care of you. But I need your help. Can you help me make you feel good?" 

Merlin nodded even though Arthur couldn't see him.

"Yes," he hastily agreed.

"Are you still wearing your suit?" Arthur asked, knowing how much Merlin hated to wear one for the internship. 

"If yes, can you loosen your tie? And open some buttons. I know how much you hate restricting clothes." 

Arthur's voice in his ear was heaven so he followed the instructions and exposed his chest to the cold of their flat. 

"Now touch your collarbone; caress it. You know how much I love your collarbone." 

Arthur's voice was low and soft and Merlin could perfectly imagine it was Arthur touching him. He knew how much his boyfriend loved that part of his body, often leaving hickeys that Merlin then had to hide. 

"Now move lower, find your nipples. Tell me, are they hard?" 

"Yes," Merlin mumbled as his fingers found them. 

"Now twist one, let me hear you moan while playing with your nipples."

Merlin did so, twisting his right nipple and moaning at the pleasure and slight pain coursing through his body. 

"Merlin, put me on speaker and lie the phone down. I want both of your hands touching yourself." 

Merlin quickly did what he was told, glad they no longer lived with roommates so he could be as loud as he wanted and nobody could hear either of them. 

"Now touch both of your nipples," Arthur instructed him and Merlin shuddered. Even though they were only his own hands, with Arthur's voice commanding him it felt as if his boyfriend was there with him. 

"Do you like that? I know you do. You always get so hard and needy when I play with your nipples. I bet you are hard now. Aching in your tight trousers, wishing I were here and touching you. Maybe even blowing you. Tell me baby, how hard you are." 

"So hard. Arthur, please," Merlin moaned, turned on. 

"Please what baby? Please tell you to lower your hands? To touch your dick? To rub it till you come in your pants? I guess I could do that." 

Arthur's voice was husky, he was probably as turned on as Merlin was. Merlin knew he could do what Arthur told him to and not care about ruining his pants and trousers. 

"Don't worry, I know you need that suit again tomorrow. So I won't tell you to do that. You can unbutton your trousers though. Take out that dick before you leak everywhere."

Merlin hastily did so, missing the skin on skin contact on his chest but glad to be able to push the restricting material down and free his erection. He was indeed hard and leaking, precome glistening on the tip. 

"I bet you are so wet baby. I can nearly taste it. Move one finger, feel your wetness. Spread it. I want you to coat your whole dick in your own juices. Make it nice and shiny." 

Just the light touch of his own finger was nearly too much. Merlin whimpered as he did what Arthur wanted. 

"You are so good for me baby, following my instructions so perfectly. I think you deserve a treat. You can wrap one hand around your dick now. Make yourself come for me."

The seconds those words left Arthur's lips, Merlin wrapped his hand around his aching penis and started moving it. Years of practice and the extreme horniness he felt at that moment meant we was close to coming within a minute or two. 

"Arthur," he moaned. "I'm so close." 

"It's okay baby," Arthur's voice soothed and turned him on at the same time. "I told you you can come. But twist your nipple again. I want to hear you scream." 

That was all Merlin needed. Twisting his nipple with one hand and jerking his cock with the other, he came. He exploded all over his chest and hands, moaning some gibberish that could have been Arthur's name as he wringed every drop from his sensitive tip while listening to his boyfriend praising him. 

Minutes or maybe hours later, who could tell them when they were lost in pleasure, Merlin's hands fell from his body, his heart racing and his breathing uneven. 

"You did so good baby. So good. Now quickly strip and wipe yourself down. You can take a shower tomorrow. You deserve some sleep."

"What about you?" Merlin finally managed to calm down enough to realise his boyfriend might have done most of the work without coming himself. 

"I'm okay Merlin, I need to get up now anyway and there's a cold shower waiting for me. I might call you later though when I get home tonight. I love you." 

"Love you too," Merlin whispered and yamned, quickly ending the call so Arthur wouldn't be late. 

Getting ready for bed, he mentally noted to take his lunch break early tomorrow so he could repay Arthur.


End file.
